24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am
| code = 8AFF18 | author = Chip Johannessen & Patrick Harbinson | director = Milan Cheylov}} Charles Logan is able to convince Mikhail Novakovich to return to the peace talks, but refuses to tell President Taylor how he was able to do so. In order to solve Renee's murder, Jack Bauer heads to federal court to interrogate Sergei Bazhaev, who confesses to a much larger enemy in the midst of today's events. Episode guide *At the urging of President Taylor, agrees to take the place of her husband at the peace conference. She tells Kayla Hassan that the man responsible for her father's death, Samir Mehran, is in custody. *Pavel Tokarev kills Samir with a lethal injection, then contacts . He warns Novakovich that Renee Walker may have recognized him at the scene. * confronts Novakovich about Russia's reticence to continue the peace accords. She turns to former President Charles Logan for assistance, who implies that he can exercise some "leverage" over the Russian delegation. *Renee Walker tells Chloe that there may be an insider with the terrorists within CTU. attempts to shoot her way out of the building, but is caught by Cole Ortiz. *At 's apartment, Renee is shot by Tokarev from a cross the street. Jack rushes her to the hospital, then learns from Chloe O'Brian about Renee's suspicions regarding Samir's assassination. Just then, he learns that the doctors were unable to save Renee's life. In the operating room, Jack Bauer stands over Renee's body, looking at her in sorrow. One of the surgeons enters, apologizing, and explains that they need to move her to the morgue. She asks if he is the husband of the deceased, or if he knows anything about her parents or next-of-kin, so that the hospital can notify them. Looking lost for words, he reveals that he doesn't know anything about Renee's family. Concerned, the surgeon asks if he will be alright, but Jack simply turns and leaves the room. In the hallway, a nurse brings Jack a set of clean clothes from one of the interns. Jack watches as Renee is wheeled out of the operating room, then holds his head, fighting back tears. Just then, Chloe O'Brian calls him, apologizing for what happened to Renee. He demands that she tell him where Sergei Bazhaev is being held — Renee recognized somebody from his organization at the scene of President Hassan's murder. Chloe reveals that Brian Hastings was relieved, leaving her in command of CTU; since Bazhaev is their only lead, she doesn't feel comfortable sending Jack to speak with him in his current frame of mind. Angrily, Jack tells her not to handle him and give him the location. Finally she relents: Bazhaev is in the middle of his arraignment in federal court downtown. At the United Nations, Ethan Kanin joins President Allison Taylor in the council chamber, remarking that they had planned for these halls to be packed with delegates at this hour. Against her protests, he assures her that he is in good medical condition, and the doctor allowed him to return to duty at his discretion. Kanin attempts to revisit the possibility of enlisting Charles Logan for help with the Russians, but then is surprised to learn that he met with the President earlier and agreed to speak to Mikhail Novakovich at the Russian embassy. He asks what Logan plans to use to force Novakovich's hand, but Taylor admits that he wouldn't say: something he learned during his business dealings with Moscow, presumably. Shocked, Kanin tells her that she can't allow Logan to operate in her name without knowing what he plans to do, but she replies that with the peace agreement on the verge of collapse, she saw no choice but to go along with his request: don't ask, don't tell. Charles Logan enters the courtyard at the Russian embassy, and joins Minister Novakovich in the middle of a late breakfast, ordering an espresso for himself. Cordially, the foreign minister greets the former President and expresses his condolences on the death of President Hassan, but his tone becomes cold when Logan asks that they skip the platitudes and get to the truth. Novakovich guesses at the purpose of Logan's visit, and assures him that it will be unsuccessful; the peace treaty was doomed to fail from the start, and even with Dalia Hassan picking up where her husband left off, the Kamistani government is too unstable for Russia to endorse the treaty. Logan scoffs at his assertion that the events of last night were due to "third-world malcontents," saying that the entire operation bore the organization and efficiency of a major conspiracy by one of America's rivals to stop the peace process by killing Hassan. Novakovich detests the insinuation, but Logan replies that Russia's involvement is a fact, of which he has proof. As Logan prepares to leave for the United Nations, he delivers an ultimatum: unless Novakovich contacts President Taylor and announces Russia's return to the accords before he gets back, the former president will tell her the truth about who was behind the attacks. In a federal courtroom, Sergei Bazhaev stands before a judge for his arraignment. His attorney requests that the judge waive the reading of his client's charges, which the judge says he understands, given the list in front of him. The lawyer explains that Bazhaev has become a central figure in the community, having lived in the United States since 1985, and he is now the sole means of support for his wife, as well as his son Oleg's wife and son. Ruffin counters that this is only the case because Bazhaev killed his son, and again repeats that he plans to deny bail and remand the former crime lord to Marion immediately. During the proceedings, Jack Bauer quietly enters the courtroom and takes a seat among the audience, leading Sergei to take notice and whisper something in his attorney's ear. The lawyer asks for a recess, which the judge grants, then, once the audience and officials have filed out, tells Jack that Bazhaev has asked to speak with him. As soon as Jack sits down at with him, Bazhaev warns Jack of what will happen if he goes after his family, but Jack cuts him off. He asks to know who killed Renee Walker, explaining that she was undercover with his organization six years ago, and was murdered after recognizing one of his operatives earlier today. Bazhaev denies any knowledge of her, so Jack explains that, to him, Renee was a member of his family, and he will have no problem killing each and every member of Bazhaev's before they even get home. When he threatens to leave, Bazhaev calls him back and asks for a promise of witness protection for his family: once he gives up what he knows, their lives will be in danger anyway. Jack promises to see that it's done. Bazhaev reveals the truth: the Russian government orchestrated the sale of the fuel rods and the assassination of Hassan, accomplishing both with the help of their mole inside CTU New York, Dana Walsh. With their five minutes up, the bailiff leads Bazhaev out of the room, while he looks back at Jack and reminds him of his promise. En route in a limousine, Charles Logan shares his nervousness with his assistant, Jason Pillar. Pillar comforts him, saying that, while he didn't hear the conversation, the look on Novakovich's face was reassuring. Just then, Logan gets a call from President Taylor and Secretary Kanin at the United Nations. Happily, Taylor reports that Mikhail Novakovich just called her about his "interesting" conversation with Logan and has agreed to return with the Russian Premier in five hours to sign the treaty as scheduled. Logan's triumph is tempered when Kanin asks what exactly he said to persuade the minister to return. Looking annoyed, Logan reminds Taylor that she be kept unaware of the details as part of their agreement, and urges that they avoid sullying their victory with the specifics. He hangs up, after remarking to both of them what a good feeling it is to be of service to your country. Walking along a busy sidewalk, Jack calls Chloe at CTU, telling her to arrange witness protection for Sergei Bazhaev's family as agreed. He brings her up to speed on what Bazhaev told him, and says that he needs to talk to Dana Walsh as soon as possible, to find out her connections inside the Russian government. While he hails a taxi, she agrees and goes downstairs to set the process in motion. Chloe approaches Cole Ortiz, explaining that Jack will be arriving shortly to interrogate Dana about the Russians. She worries about what Jack might do to her if he believes she had anything to do with Renee's murder and, knowing that he respects Cole, asks him to observe the interview and hopefully rein him if he becomes too forceful with Dana. Cole agrees, and promises to be on hand for the interrogation. Logan's limousine pulls into the service garage at the United Nations building. The former President understands Taylor keeping him out of the public eye for the sake of her image, and remarks: "It's good to be back in the game. Even if it is through the rear entrance." Pillar assures him that once the peace agreement is back on track, she will publicly acknowledge his part in it; he then takes a call on his cell phone, while Secret Service helps them out of the car. Logan gets out, smiling at the agent who opened the door, but is then perturbed when his friendliness is met with an angry silence. Pillar finishes his call, and goes over to Logan, who angrily points at the agent and demands that he be reassigned. Impatient, Pillar promises to make it happen, then warns him that they have a more immediate problem: Jack Bauer. Reeling at the name, Logan asks what is going on: Pillar explains that Bauer just spoke to Sergei Bazhaev behind closed doors and uncovered the Russians' involvement, and now plans to interrogate Dana Walsh. Logan realizes that if Dana's evidence comes out, the President will be furious that he kept the truth from her. His assistant urges that he come clean to President Taylor and convince her to intervene against Bauer, saying there is no other way to ensure the peace agreement continues. Jack Bauer arrives at CTU and walks with Chloe to the interrogation room, while staffers watch his arrival with surprise. Cole greets Jack in the observation room, and tells him he's sorry about Renee. Chloe reminds him that she's going to leave camera surveillance active; Jack assures her that he's not going to kill her, but simply "wake her up to the idea of it." The doors lift up and Jack enters the cell. Dana, handcuffed to the chair, is surprised to learn that Renee is dead, saying that it doesn't make any sense, and must have been a mistake. She apologizes for Jack's loss, seemingly genuine. Jack replies by slamming her face-first into the tabletop, and then striking her several times across the face, demanding to know the identity of her contacts inside Russia. Finally, she admits that she has video and audio evidence on the hitter and his superiors, all the way to the top, but demands that her immunity agreement be reinstated. Leaning in, Jack whispers that if she lies to him, she won't be able to hide from him. He leaves the room, leaving her alone. President Taylor tells Dalia Hassan that the delegates have unanimously voted to recognize her as her husband's successor at the peace accords, provided that her own government does so as well. She replies that she and Jamot have been working to rally support, and as most of Omar's coalition has already pledged their loyalty, the vote within the hour should sway in their favor. Both women are relieved to realize that the peace agreement may yet become a reality. Ethan Kanin interrupts, asking for a word with the President, and then revealing to her that Charles Logan has asked to see her immediately. In the President's office, Logan watches a FOX News report on the rumors regarding Dalia's succession to the Presidency; already, there are street demonstrations ongoing in Kamistan in support of the First Lady's candidacy. Susan hangs up the phone and informs Logan that the President will be joining him shortly. Once they arrive, he asks the aides and Secret Service to clear the room so they can talk privately. President Logan reveals that Jack Bauer is on his way to interrogate Dana Walsh at CTU about the identity of Renee Walker's killers, and he needs to be stopped. The President, horrified to learn that Agent Walker is dead, presses him on what this has to do with the peace agreement; Logan initially asks that she trust him, but ultimately reveals the truth: that elements in the Russian government actively orchestrated the assassination of President Hassan and the supply of the nuclear fuel rods to his enemies. Kanin and Taylor reel from the enormity of this revelation, furious that he kept the truth from them. Gesturing at the support rally on television, Logan promises that if Jack manages to break Dana Walsh and expose the truth, everything that both Taylor and Hassan worked toward for the last year will fall apart. Even if it means covering Russia's crimes, continuing with the peace treaty is a greater good that will better the lives of thousands. After all, Logan says, that's the reason that both he and Taylor entered politics: to make a difference in the world. Ethan protests, asking if she is really willing to lie to Dalia Hassan about who killed her husband, and reminding her that they can rebuild a better peace with honest partners. Charles Logan intones: "There is a tide in the affairs of man which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune." Turning to the window, President Taylor recognizes the quote from Julius Caesar, and states its meaning: it's now or never. Susan enters the office to inform President Taylor that Jack Bauer at CTU wishes to speak to her regarding the immunity agreement for Dana Walsh. Taylor tells that she will call him back later; then, against Ethan's protests, announces that she is going to CTU to talk to Jack in person. The President has yet to return Jack's calls. In the observation room, Chloe reminds Jack that she and CTU can handle the rest of the investigation once Dana Walsh's immunity agreement goes through, but he insists that he needs to see this through to the end. Just then, Arlo Glass enters to report that President Taylor is calling, and has asked to speak to Chloe specifically. Taylor reveals that she's currently on her way to CTU, and to keep Jack from leaving until she can speak to him directly. Jack is puzzled by the news, but goes up to the director's office to wait for her. Chloe goes out to the tunnel to greet the motorcade, and shakes Taylor's hand, welcoming her to CTU New York. On the main floor, the staffers stand at attention, while the President says a few words to thank them for all their hard work over the last few hours. Despite a few hits, the peace process is still alive, and she explains that she is counting on each of them to keep that a reality. At the end of her speech, Taylor looks up to the second floor to see Jack Bauer looking down at her with a stony expression. Chloe shows her to her office, and the President goes up alone to talk to Jack. talks with the President at CTU]] Inside, President Taylor extends her deepest condolences to Jack for the death of Renee Walker, and admits that their close relationship will make what she has to ask very painful. She orders him to stand down on questioning Dana Walsh. Jack tries to explain that his interest in Walsh is not solely about Renee's death, but the identity of the Russian conspirators behind President Hassan's assassination, but Taylor counters that the peace agreement is finally back on track and the only evidence against the Russians is pure speculation. Eventually, Jack realizes that the President doesn't want to know the truth: she is willing to lie to Dalia Hassan and to the world about Moscow's involvement for the sake of the peace treaty. The conversation becomes heated. Taylor yells at Jack, losing her temper, then, calmly, explains that the treaty they are about to sign is to the benefit of the United States and the world, which makes it more important than his desire for revenge; sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Her decision on the matter has been made, and nothing will change it. A pair of guards enter the office, as Taylor explains that she is having him transferred to McGuire Air Force Base for "debriefing," which Jack recognizes as an excuse to lock him down and prevent him from interfering any further. She says goodbye to him, and that she's sorry. Downstairs, Chloe brings Jack his clothes and personal effects, then asks where the guards are taking him. He avoids her questions, saying that nothing happened, and enters the elevator heading for the helipad, while President Taylor watches him go from above. Chloe O'Brian enters the Director's office, while over the phone, President Taylor arranges a meeting with Dalia Hassan to go over the likely questions at the press conference, and confirms that she will be back at the United Nations within the next ten minutes. After hanging up, Taylor tells Chloe that she wants Dana Walsh under strict lockdown; nobody is to be allowed access to her without her direct consent. On Chloe's questioning, Taylor further explains that Jack is being transported by helicopter to be debriefed, and he was disappointed that she wouldn't grant Walsh immunity. Chloe is confused at the President's decision, saying that Walsh knows about the conspirators behind last night's attacks, but Taylor replies that the woman is a sociopath who will say anything to save herself. Chloe's main priority needs to be security for the press conference in two hours to announce Dalia's succession. Before leaving, Taylor reveals that Tim Woods spoke very highly of Chloe and was adamant that she be the one to step in as director; Chloe is surprised that he even knew about her. The President thanks Chloe and says that it was a pleasure to finally meet her. Chloe heads downstairs and informs Cole Ortiz that he and his teams will be going back on UN detail. He is surprised to hear that Dana is being locked down and that Jack has seemingly been arrested, but Chloe orders him to focus on the assignment and prepare his teams. The President heads out to the tunnel and enters her waiting limousine. Meanwhile, Arlo Glass asks Chloe why Jack is being choppered to a secure base; she bruquely turns down his inquiry. Chloe approaches the central monitor and observes the approach of Falcon 1, the helicopter that will transport Jack to McGuire Air Force Base. Split screen: The helicopter lands on the CTU helipad, against the backdrop of the New York skyline. Dana Walsh is released from her restraints by two CTU security guards and escorted out of the interrogation cell. Secret Service agents escort Charles Logan and his assistant into a vacant office at the United Nations. President Taylor sits in her limousine en route back to the UN. On the roof, Jack Bauer emerges from the elevator enclosure into the bright morning sun, where Agent Winnick introduces himself as his chaperone to McGuire. Walking to the helicopter with several armed guards, Winnick says that he has heard a lot about Jack, and he's sorry they're meeting under these circumstances. Jack tells him it's not his fault, then quickly seizes his gun and tells him to order the others to stand down. Inside CTU, Chloe watches the exchange on the monitor through drone surveillance, unable to hear what's happening. Growing suspicious, she asks Arlo to bring up the audio, just in time to hear Jack yell at the other guards that he will kill Winnick unless they drop their weapons. Chloe runs for the elevator, alerting security that they have a hostage situation underway. The guards drop their weapons, while Jack points his at the chopper pilot and forces him out. He gets in at the controls and gets up to speed, taking off just as Chloe comes out and yells at the guards to hold their fire. Over Winnick's radio, she urges Jack to turn around and land the chopper, warning him that she'll have to call the FAA and the Air Force to force him down. Ignoring her pleas, Jack turns the helicopter west toward Manhattan. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Brad Fleischer as Agent Winnick * Joseph Kamal as Bazhaev's attorney * Jack Shearer as Judge Ruffin * Gabrielle Madé as Surgeon * and Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev Co-starring *Sarah Hollis as Susan *Liz Loza as Nurse *David Michie as Bailiff *Dick Brennan as News Commentator Uncredited *Mark Alexander Herz as Peters Production staff Background information and notes could be seen. However, the actress was not credited, nor the character named.]] * Annie Wersching makes her final appearance as Renee Walker, although only as a corpse. She appeared in a total of 37 episodes. * Annie Wersching can be seen breathing during her final scene as Renee Walker's corpse. * It is also revealed that Oleg Bazhaev had a wife and son, and they can be seen among the spectators in the courtroom. An older woman, implied to be Sergei Bazhaev's wife, is also seen. * Jack changes his clothes twice during this episode. By the end of the episode he is in the same clothes he was wearing at the beginning of the season, in Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm. * This episode marks the first time a sitting US president has entered CTU on-screen. David Palmer (Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm and Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm), Charles Logan (Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm) and James Heller (Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm - Day 4: 8:00pm-9:00pm, Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am and Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am) all spent time at CTU-LA, but were not holding office during their visits. * Jack's conversation with President Taylor in the CTU Director's office — during which she informs him that the peace treaty is more important to her than investigating the murder of Renee Walker — demonstrates how thoroughly Charles Logan has warped Taylor's priorities given Jack's earlier conversation with Brain Hastings in the same room: during Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am, Hastings told Jack that President Taylor took murder very seriously and was unlikely to drop the investigation of Renee for her role in killing Vladimir Laitanan. * The music that played during the episode's final split screen is the same music that played during Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm's final split screen. * This episode marks the last time that Jack is inside a CTU building. * President Taylor incorrectly referred to her Russian counterpart as the Russian Premier. That is the informal title of the Russian Prime Minister. See also Day 818 818